Goodbye Cordelia by WillowWood
by Babyverse Krewe
Summary: AU. The Pride & the New Scourge. Angel's soul is in danger. Answer to the BV challenge.
1. Default Chapter

__

Title: Goodbye Cordelia

__

Author: WillowWood 

__

Disclaimer: Everything and everybody belongs to Joss except Baby, The Scourge and The Pride who belong to Ebony Silvers. 

__

Rating: G 

__

Archiving: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=200151 and http://www.angelfire.com/goth/babyverse 

__

Feedback: Yes Please!

__

Summary: 

The Challenge:

__

From _www.angelfire.com/goth/babyverse__ site:_

In the BabyVerse, write a story (long or short, plot or not) where Angel & Baby lose their souls (you don't have to explain how). You can kill off anyone you want to (including Spike, Cordy, Buffy, Baby, Angel, etc.). Wes losing his soul is optional (can be before or after he is vamped). Include the following as either an item or a phrase: an explosion, a drawing. There is no deadline, and the results will not be considered BabyVerse canon (hence the being able to kill off people) so you can pretty much do whatever you want. All ratings (G through NC17) are acceptable.

****

Goodbye Cordelia

By WillowWood

I'm heading towards the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, a drawing of Connor clasped in my hand, when suddenly a rush courses throughout the whole of my body. Its as though I had just had the finest blood I had ever tasted and it has only just begun to flow through my veins. Its invigorating. And I pause a moment feeling the warmth and a slight tingling sensation fill me completely, like a moment of pure contentment, and happiness. Much like the feeling I expect astronauts must feel when crossing the boundary of gravity in to the abyss of space.  
  
After a moment my skin begins to burn and my mouth dries up, and I begin to sweat. I stagger towards the staircase in an attempt to make it down to the ground level and have a seat. I have to; I suddenly suffer from a case of light-headedness. But I'm not too worried because in an instant all of that is replaced by an explosion of pain. As I fall back to earth, my chest begins to constrict and then loosen slightly only to be pulled once more. Each pull is more forceful. I feel as though Drusilla, Wesley, Baby and Spike each have a hold of one of my four limbs and are running in opposite directions.  
  
My chest continues to loosen and constrict rhythmically, and I sense that this must be how a human feels during the early stages of a heart attack. Only in this case, I can't feel a tingling sensation running up my left arm; I can feel it consuming all of me. Again everything changes in an instant, reversing the side effects completely. My whole body feels limp as though a part of me has sunk down into the pit of my stomach. As though a part of me is dying, retreating and waiting for someone or something else to take over, and have control.  
  
Suddenly, I realize what is happening to me. Although I am certain that I'm right, I can't quite work out why it is happening. I collapse onto my knees, holding up all of my defensives. I can't let this thing beat me again, not after what the monster did last time to everyone I loved and cared about. So I open up all of my defensives, pushing him back down to where he undoubtedly belongs, not out in the open like a wild beast that has escaped from some zoo, but deep down in the dark where no one knows he resides unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Not only do I fear for my friends and family's safety but for my own. After the last time, everyone swore--even Buffy--that if it ever happened again my soul wouldn't see another day. So I fight it as much as I can. I'm somewhere between reality and sleep; all of this fighting is exhausting me. In my mind I can hear the demon calling out to me, telling me I will never beat it, and that I may as well just give in now. I'm not even sure if that is real or if its just my subconscious telling me that there is no point in fighting the inevitable.  
  
Sadly, I can't take it any longer. The exhaustion of the internal battle between my spilt personalities is too great. I fall down completely, smashing my face against the old floor. I hear the crunching of bone as my nose breaks, and my skin burns as it scrapes against the old worn carpet. I fight it for a while longer. My eye lids close temporarily and the demon begins to win. I wake up in the nick of time and push it back just a little bit more. I push up off of the floor and attempt to crawl in the direction of the staircase but even that simple task is just too much. I resist lowering my self back onto the floor, but the pain is just too excruciating. 

I give in to the beast, knowing that I may never see another day, but before I do I manage to whisper my dying words, "Goodbye Cordelia"  



	2. Chapter 2 "Angelus Has Returned"

****

Goodbye Cordelia

By WillowWood

Chapter 2

"Angelus Has Returned"

  
As I started to awake, slowly pulling apart my eyelids and breaking the line of sleep that had undoubtedly formed there, I rolled over stretching out my arm to find the space next to me vacant. This immediately registered in my clouded brain as unusual, and I snapped my eyes open, glancing around the dimly lit room frantically, to find that Angel was nowhere to be seen. I swiveled around to glance at the luminous time that flashed next to me, and I realized that it was almost seven am in the morning. Dawn had risen a couple of hours ago, and it was unusual for Angel to be up and about this early in the day.  
  
I rubbed my eyes of the last traces of sleep and yawned drowsily as I climbed out of bed and slipped on my robe. Making my way towards the door, I pulled it open and was immediately blinded by the bright glow of the corridor lighting. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to block out the unnerving light and was suddenly hit by a terrifying and mind splitting wave of pain, as a reel of images appeared at the back of my eyelids.  
  
I quickly grabbed ahold of the door frame to prevent myself from falling. Comprehension of what I was seeing took over. It was a beautiful starry night. A figure was leaning over a bloodied body. In the distance Angel stood watching with a small teasing smirk forming at the edge of his lips. I couldn't help but notice that he wore a partially open, deep silk purple shirt, tucked in to the ever so familiar leather pants. They were unmistakable from somewhere but I just couldn't quite remember where. Another wave of pain shot through me as the show continued. Then as though watching a movie, the image slowly floated towards the figure that was still cowered over the bloodied body. As if in slow motion the figure straightened up and turned to face Angel.  
  
The red hair suddenly became visible. And I knew in an instant who it was, but what I didn't expect was the deep river of blood that ran from her lips, lips that were curled up in to a ravenous snarl. The deep crimson blood blended in with her hair in an unnerving sort of way and slowly dripped down on to the white bodice that she wore.  
  
"Baby" I cried as the flashing of various colours slowly, but not entirely faded from behind my aching eyelids. After a while the waves of intense pain slowly resided leaving an ever so soft tingling pain that made my head feel as though it were about to explode. Slowly letting go of the doorframe, I turned around and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. Opening the cabinet I searched for my bottle of Advil, and slipped two into my mouth as the images I had just seen played at the back of my mind. What I found strange though was that during previous visions I usually felt some sort of pain or emotion but this time apart from the throbbing of my temples I didn't feel a thing. The scene that I had seen before me was completely void of all emotions.  
  
I sat on the toilet seat for a moment, waiting for the pain to ease ever so slightly before heading back out into the corridor. After a while the concern that I had previously been feeling for Angel re-emerged in my mind and, gradually pushing up to my feet I walked back out into the blinding light.  
  
Heading in the direction of the lobby, I rubbed my temples slightly, desperately trying to make sense of the images I had just previewed and encouraging the pain to dissipate. Near the staircase, something suddenly caught my eye. As I rounded the corner it was revealed to be Angel sprawled out on the floor, I immediately dropped onto my knees besides him, all of the pain I was feeling previously disappearing from my mind.  
  
His face was scrunched up as though he were dreaming. Or that in his waking time he were in intense pain before he had drifted into unconsciousness. In his hand he held a scrunched up piece of paper that I immediately recognized as the drawing of Connor he had been working on earlier that day.  
  
Suddenly my mind became blank, and slowly my subconscious sunk into a severe case of panic. I had no idea what to do to help him. With a human everything would have been much simpler, checking for a pulse and then phoning the paramedics. But with a vampire none of that would work and so instead I just began calling out to him, trying to make some kind of connection or at least get a response. Luckily I had been around demons and vampires long enough to realize that as long as he wasn't dust he was still alive, somewhere.  
  
"Angel, Angel, wake up. Please wake up," I cried out not caring if I woke Wesley or Drusilla. Unconsciously the tears began to flow down my cheeks, falling quicker and quicker with each syllable I spoke. A few stray tears dripped on to his cheek, and his eyes flickered open before closing again quickly, scrunching together as though the light was too much to bear. I called out to him again. "Angel?" But he still didn't respond.  
  
Then, quicker than I had ever seen a living or unliving thing move, Angel jumped up off of the floor and grabbed a hold of the hair at the back of my head, pulling it back to expose my neck. I remember feeling the rush of my blood as it flowed through my veins. I watched as his angelic face morphed in to that of the creature that resided deep down inside him, the thing I had grown to detest. But in my shock, I continued to kneel defenselessly. As he bent down to my level and sunk two perfectly white fangs into the side of my neck, draining me of my blood, I could feel traces of it sliding coldly, down the side of my neck to stain the pearl coloured robe that I wore.  
  
Lifelessly, my body slumped to the floor. I could feel my heart beat slowly decreasing and my breathing slowly coming to a halt. I suddenly realized that this was the end. But with my last slice of consciousness I suddenly figured out why the leather pants of my vision had seemed so familiar to me.  
  
Angelus has returned.

~~~~~

****

Author's Note

Thank you ever so much for adding this to the other Babyverse crew stories, i am really honoured to have my fanfic surrounded by such brilliant stories. I have really enjoyed reading every single review i have recieved so far, and hopefully will have some to add with this new installment.  
This story is all down to you lot, so if it isn't any good it's all your fault. LOL  
  



	3. Chapter 3

****

Goodbye Cordelia

By WillowWood

Chapter 3

****

She's Missing

"Angel, Angel" I cried as I marched towards the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, feeling the dawning sunlight heating my leather clad back, and I silently thanked Baby for the tiny fragment of gem that was embedded deep beneath my skin and protected me from harm. But that single thought caused emotions I'd rather not deal with to surge back into my subconscious. Pushing them back to where they previously lay hidden for the time being, and with a sweet whisper of "Oh God, Dove, please be all right," I marched into the large hotel's lobby. 

Once across the threshold, I practically stumbled backwards as the enticing aroma of pure blood evaded my senses. My mind and demon went on overload as I scanned the lightening room, searching for the source of this intoxicating liquid. Honing the demon within me I dived towards the staircase that stood to my left leading towards the upper level.

Finally I reached the top-most steps and every rational part of me shut down as the scene before me registered in my brain. An unconscious and bloodied Cordelia. "Oh Jesus Christ", I heard myself croak although I don't actually recall the thought passing through my mind. I took in an unneeded breath before dropping onto my knees beside her, swiping away the stray trestles of brunette hair that lay strewn across her pale face. 

"Cordelia," I shouted reaching out for her hand in search of a pulse, even though I could already hear the faintest semblance of a beating rhythm, but the feeling of the flowing blood beneath my two fingers calmed my worries slightly.

"Cordelia" I cried again relief washing over me. "Cheerleader, can you hear me?" I fought the urge to shake her, when suddenly something occurred to me. 

Peaches wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Angel!" I shouted studying the carpet carefully for any signs of dust. There wasn't any, and as much as I'd hate to admit it to most people, I was thankful for this sudden revelation.

I quickly jumped to my feet and jogged towards the Pouf's and Cordy's room. "Peaches" I cried bursting through the door, expecting to find him either still asleep, which was as unlikely as me getting a suntan, or unconscious surrounded by a shattered lamp or vase.

I found neither, only a spartanly decorated room that was completely deserted. "Angel, you stupid git!" I shouted again, beginning to panic. I studied the room before heading towards the door that led into the bathroom. I opened it to find the room just as deserted as the other. Before turning on my heels and heading back out into the corridor I grabbed hold of a towel off of the side bar, and then started back to where Cordelia still lay.

As I raced towards her form, I suddenly notice the painfully familiar bite mark that was framed by her milky flesh. "Oh bugger," I whispered, dropping down beside her once more. Pressing the towel against the still bleeding rupture, before jumping back up, I spun to face the door that stood directly behind me, bringing my clenched fists down on to it with as much force as my muddled mind would allow. 

"Wesley! Drusilla!" I shouted, pounding my fists against the door once more in a desperate attempt to wake the two lovers. "Wesley wake up!" I tried again, kicking the door this time and reveling in the cracking sound that it created. "Dru!" I slammed the palms of my hand against it this time, trying everything to wake them up, and ignoring the burning pain that had slowly spread to my wrists.

I thought I heard some kind of movement from inside the room but continued to shout, "Wes! Dru!" Just as I was about to kick the door once more I heard the click of the lock.

Seconds after, a bewildered Wesley popped his head out into the corridor. "Spike, what the hell is all the commotion about?" he began, sparing an annoyed glance in my direction. Suddenly something caught his eye and I stepped sideways so that he could get a better look.

"Oh God, no," he whispered before dropping down besides Cordelia and repeating the movements I had already gone through. My mind was in too much of a disarray to take notice or to mention it. "Call for the paramedics," he ordered quickly. And without a second thought, I raced towards the staircase, taking them five maybe six at a time and then headed towards the phone that stood in the window to the reception area.

I quickly dialed the number. "Come on," I urged as the annoying dial tone continued to play. 

Eventually the operator picked up. "911 emergencies…." 

I interrupted her before she had a chance to finish the tedious introduction. "Hello….you gotta help us…it's my friend she's been bit by something……she's lost a load of blood." In the background I could hear the clicking of the keyboard as she took note of all the information I had just bombarded her with.

"Where are you?" she asked and it took me a few seconds to register her voice and then finally her question. 

"….the erm, old Hyperion Hotel." 

She made a few agreeing remarks before eventually informing me that the paramedics were on their way. Before she could finish the usual monologue, I slammed the phone down and raced back up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs once more I was surprised to see Drusilla, dressed in a white night gown, standing in the doorway to her and Wesley's room "What happened to Sister, my love?? Daddy will be very cross when he returns with the Dove, very cross indeed." My head shot up at the mention of the pet name I often used for Baby, but Drusilla continued rambling and after a while I simply blocked out her voice, the same way I had done a million times before.

"Is she alright?" I eventually asked my breath coming in quick bursts, more from habit than the fact that I was actually out of breath.

Wesley looked up at me from where he still kneeled and had been changing the white towel that had now turned a deep crimson. "Her pulse rate's slowly deteriorating. Have you phoned for an ambulance?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What happened???" he asked glancing down at her briefly before shifting his weight and staring at me questioningly.

"I….err…don't know. I came here looking to see if you or Peaches had seen Baby and I found her like this." I rambled. 

He nodded his head in reply before suddenly turning his head towards me quizzically "Where is Angel? And why are you looking for Baby?" he asked.

I shrugged before I replied. "She's gone missing…" His brow crunched up in confusion, at what I had just told him and so I immediately continued. "She went out hunting with René and Jean Claude. They returned after two and a half hours, in search of her…" I took in another unneeded breath as my mind processed all of the information René and Jean had delivered to me on their arrival. "…Saying that whilst out hunting she had run off, disappearing into a nearby park. They frantically searched for her before coming to the conclusion that she'd obviously found her own way home. But I hadn't seen her since she left the house with them."

"Oh," Wesley replied, deadpan, as he lifted the towel off of the wound that had slowly stopped bleeding. 

I glanced at the rupture once more, and every essence of me screamed to inform the ex-Watcher that the bite was painfully familiar. I took in another shaky breath and Wesley must have picked up on my discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he asked glancing from me to the rupture and then back again. 

I took in another deep unneeded breath, before explaining my discomfort. "I haven't seen that particular bite mark in a while, but I'd know it anywhere." I began indicating Cordelia's neck. Suddenly Wesley's face lit up, and if our little world had been a part of some sordid cartoon strip, I imagine a little light bulb would have just appeared above his head.

And then his face fell. "Oh God, it's Baby isn't it? She's done this." 

My face fell and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but before I could retort we were interrupted by the opening of the hotel's front doors. Holding my tongue, and clenching my fists to prevent myself from knocking him down the corridor. I marched towards the opened area of the upper floor, and peered down into the lobby to see two paramedics, looking around. "She's up here," I shouted receiving two very startled glances from them before they both turned and headed upstairs.

I waited to show them in the right direction, ready to head off again in my search for Baby once I was sure that Cordelia was gonna be okay. To my dismay, Wes' head was suddenly full of what he considered important questions. "Where the hell is she, Spike??" he asked marching towards me. 

I turned to face him quickly. "What?" I asked, preventing myself for going at his throat. 

"And what the hell has happened to her???" Behind Wesley I could see the paramedics slowly lifting Cordelia on to a stretcher and then one of them turned and began heading our way. Ignoring Wesley's questions for the time being, I nodded towards the approaching paramedic. Wesley turned to him.

"We're going to take her to hospital for a blood transfusion, and we'll most likely keep her in for a couple of days until she's fully recovered," began the paramedic. Wesley nodded in agreement and the paramedic continued, "If you'd like one of you can come with us. Then you'll be able to inform the rest of her family, once we're at the hospital".

Wesley nodded again, allowing the paramedic to go and help his partner transport Cordelia into the ambulance. Wesley turned back to me a stern look in his eye. "What's happened to her, Spike?" he asked again.

I could stand it no more. "I don't know what happened to her Wes!" I shouted. 

"If she did this, Spike, you've got to find her," he replied a lot calmer than I felt.

"She didn't do this Wesley!" I shouted again, and he turned to me as though he were studying me to discover whether or not I was telling the truth. After a moment he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"Then who was it Spike???" he asked, but before I could answer there was the sound of a commotion downstairs, me and Wesley raced towards where the paramedics were attempting to get a now fully conscious Cordelia to lie back down.

"Miss, you're very weak. You need to lie down," the other paramedic ordered. 

Cordelia spotted me and Wesley heading towards her. "Spike! Wesley!" she cried pushing against the paramedics restraint. "He's back!" she cried, finally lying back down before reaching out and clasping my hand. "Spike, he did this to me." 

I glanced across at Wesley who was watching the scene before him in bewilderment, and then I glanced at the two paramedics whose whole body languages screamed to hurry up. 

"Angelus is back," she whispered. I think the blood loss was making her slightly delirious, but I knew that she was telling the truth. I untwined my hand from hers and was about to walk away when she grabbed hold of the sleeve of my leather duster. "William! Angelus bit me!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye Cordelia**

By WillowWood

Chapter 4

**Quod perditum est, invenietur**

"William!  Angelus bit me!" those four words carried all of the pain, hatred and betrayal I imagine Cordelia was feeling at that very instance.

It's always hard to comprehend that you had been bitten by a vampire, but being bitten and almost killed by your consort, let alone your husband, must be a very excruciating revelation.

"Oh dear lord," I whispered, my throat feeling suddenly dry.  I watched as Spike managed to untwine himself from the young, pale woman's grasp, she who was usually full of such vibrancy and life, as the paramedics carried her towards the garden.

After a moment, Spike moved to follow her outside.  "Where the hell do you think your going?" I cried sternly. 

He paused in the doorway and looked at me as though the answer was obvious.  "Where do you think I'm bloody going?  To find Baby, of course," he replied quickly, 

I wasn't shocked at his reply, I really should have guessed that his main priority would have been Baby, but as much as I love her as well…I didn't agree.  "Shouldn't Angelus be our main priority at the moment?"  I asked, aware that Spike wouldn't take this statement lightly.  As I had predicted, he unconsciously clenched his fists in a silent warning.  I braced myself waiting for the attack, either physical or verbal, but nothing came and he simply glanced towards the upper level before replying 

"From what Dru told us, I'd say find Baby, and Angelus won't be far away."

 I followed his line of sight to see Drusilla standing at the top of the stairs her arms wrapped around herself protectively, much like a small child.  I nodded my head in response, recalling what Drusilla had said about Daddy and the Dove.  Every member of our little family was aware that Baby was undoubtedly Spike's Dove.

"What do you think has happened to revert Angel to his former self?"  I asked.

Spike merely shrugged.  "Haven't a clue.  But what ever it is, I don't suppose Baby got away unscathed either from what René and Jean Claude told me.  After all, she's got a soul as well."  I guess deep down I suspected as much, after all Baby wouldn't have just taken off with out reason, and simply released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Both of us were silent, until one of the paramedics walked back into the lobby, "Err…sir we're ready to leave now," he informed me and I suddenly realized I couldn't just leave, not with Dru in the state she was in.

"Erm, I'm afraid I'll have to make my own way there," I answered, glancing at Drusilla and then at Spike before turning back to the young man. "You see I have some things I need to sort out first." I expected some kind of retort from the boy, but he didn't say anything and turned and left without another word.

I waited a moment hearing the ambulance pull away, before turning to Spike once more.  Too my surprise he was already gone.  I shouldn't have predicted anything more, after all he never has been very patient.  Without another thought I turned and raced up the stairs to where Drusilla still stood.  Approaching her, I placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 

"Daddy will be very cross.  Poor, poor sister is broken and there's nothing we can do" she rambled.  "All the blood, so much blood, crimson staining the white, never coming out," she continued, glancing around the room.  She seemed more distant than usual and I placed a hand on her cheek guiding her face to look me in the eye.

"Drusilla?" I spoke to her softly, much like I would a child. "You have to listen to me." I paused as she nodded in understanding. "I've got to go and help sister." I shook my head realizing that I had used the pet name that Drusilla often used for Cordelia. "….Err, I mean I've got to go and help Cordelia, make sure she's all right." Drusilla nodded again

"I'm going to phone Fred and Gunn; get them to come over," I informed her.  Although I was well aware that Drusilla could take care of herself, the thought of something happening to her continued to play on my mind.  After all, nobody was sure that whatever had happened to, or whoever was after Angel and Baby, wouldn't happen, or come after the rest of us.  Once I was sure she understood, I raced down the stairs and reached for the phone.  Dialing Fred's number and informing them both to get to the Hyperion as quickly as possible, I ignored their constant questions and told them that I couldn't hang about, and that I'd tell them everything as soon as I got back.  I was certain that there'd be endless questions when I returned from the hospital, but I'd just have to deal with them later.  So without another thought, I slammed down the receiver and marched towards the door, casting a quick glance towards the top of the stairs but Drusilla was nowhere to be seen.

Once outside, I noticed that Angelus hadn't taken the car.  I presumed that either he wasn't in any rush to get away or he hadn't gone very far.  I glanced around studying the darkest shadows before unlocking my door, climbing in and pulling away from the sidewalk.

Eventually I arrived at the hospital, praying that Cordelia was going to be all right and that Spike had found her just in time. I approached the reception desk and the plump old woman who was busily typing up something on the computer turned to face me.  "Yes sir, may I help you?" she greeted. I

 smiled at her before replying. "Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine, Cordelia Chase."  The elderly lady looked confused and so I explained further. "She was brought in not long ago.  She was bitten and is suffering from severe blood-loss." 

She nodded in understanding.  "Ah yes…are you her husband?" she asked.

I shook my head.  "No just a friend," I assured her but she didn't look convinced.  

She nodded her head again nonetheless, before indicating towards the chairs that aligned the opposite wall.  "If you'd take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly," she instructed, indicating behind me.

I turned and took a seat, letting out an exasperated sigh. "How the hell did I let this happen," I thought to myself.  Even though I was well aware that there wasn't anyway I could have done to stop the transformation from friend to fiend, even if I had wanted known.  Instead of torturing myself with ways I could have prevented this from happening, I began to conduct a mental list of possible way this may have happened which would hopefully assist me later on while I was doing my research.  I glanced around the annoyingly sterile reception area and watched as doctors, nurses and visitors milled around on their way to help people, or on their way to visit relatives and friends.  To my dismay, I had taken a seat directly in front of the corridor that lead to the A & E department.  Every time a doctor descended it, a rush went through me as my subconscious convinced me that this was the doctor who was about to tell me one of two things:  either Cordelia was going to pull through and would be alright in a couple of days, or that we were too late and the next time any of us would see her would be in an open coffin right before there laid her six feet under the ground.

After about five minutes and six doctors getting my hopes up, a young man wearing a long white coat, with large black rimed glasses and a clipboard perched under his arm headed my way.  At first I just dismissed him as simply going to see somebody else and wondered when someone would finally come and speak to me.  He disappeared out of my line of sight for a moment, and I didn't bother to follow his actions.  After a moment, a shadow washed over me and in the corner of my eye, I could see a figure standing to my right, as though waiting to be acknowledged.  I turned to look at him.  He wore a somber expression and I suspected the worse. "I believe you're a friend of Cordelia Chase?" he asked, I nodded my head and rose to my feet, towering over him slightly.

"How is she?" I asked. 

He glanced down at the clipboard he had removed from under his arm, and studied it slightly as if to check that the small amount of information he was about to give me was correct.

"Well.." he began. "We've given her some iron.  Aas expected her blood count was a little low rather like mild anemia, but she's gonna be okay," he stopped for a breath.  "We'll need to keep her in for a couple of days to keep a check on her, but then she'll be fine to go home.  You were very lucky to have found her when you did," he assured me.  I just nodded not really knowing what else to do.  "Would you like to go and see her?" he asked. 

I nodded my head.  He turned and I followed him back down the corridor.  He stopped outside of a room about half way down the corridor and opened the door.  I looked inside to see Cordelia lying on the bed.  Her face wasn't as pale as it had been back at the Hyperion, and her eyes were closed, a large band-aid was placed across the bite mark.  I took a step inside, nodding in thanks to the young doctor.  With a smile he closed the door before leaving us alone.

I walked across to the bed.  I tried to be as quiet as possible, but none the less Cordelia' eyes slowly opened and she turned to face me a weak smile gracing her features.  I smiled in reply, and reached for her hand. "How are you?" I asked.  She moved to sit up but I insisted she lie back down.  

She smiled again before answering my question. "I'm good.  A little weak but nothing some rest won't fix."

I nodded, contemplating my next question.  "Can you remember anything that happened?" I asked her gently.  

I could tell that she was considering my question carefully, eventually she replied, "I woke up and I couldn't find Angel, so I went looking for him.  He was unconscious.  I bent over him trying to wake him up when suddenly he just sprung up and bit me."  She took in a shaky breath, in an attempt to steady her nervousness, tears glistening in her eyes.  "I don't remember anything after that.  Everything fell into darkness and the next thing I remember was being on the stretcher."  Her voice was harsh and she was breathless.  It was obvious that she was exhausted.

I nodded my head in understanding.  "Angelus is back, Wesley," she began again.  "I swore that if this ever happened again I'd kill him.  He wanted me to but I was useless.  I couldn't do anything to stop him."  A single tear ran down her cheek and she used the back of her hand to wipe it away.

I let go of her hand. "You should rest, and I need to sort everything out…" 

Before I could continue she interrupted me.  "Wesley, promise me you'll stop him.  Promise me that if the spell doesn't work you'll stake him.  For me and for Angel.  It's what he wants," she replied.  She held my hand until I promised with a simple nod of my head.  Once I was sure she was going to be ok, I left the room and headed back towards the entrance.  

On my way back to the hotel I considered my next move, linking my earlier thoughts of ways and reasons to books from both Angel's and my collections that I thought would be of some use to me.  When I reached a series of traffic lights, I spotted a group of students walking along the sidewalk, most likely heading towards a university lecture or on there way back to there dorms.  Amongst them was a young man wearing a bright red suit with a lime green shirt underneath, and suddenly a new possibility dawned on me, so as soon as the traffic lights turned green. I turned my car left, heading completely in the opposite direction of the Hyperion.  I reached my new destination in about five minutes, leaving the car on the street; I headed up the nearest alley on foot. I approached a large metal door; the faint sound of beating music could be heard from behind it. 

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, creating a series of hollow sounding bangs. After a moment a large, bald man opened a hatch at the top of the door and stuck his head against it, his eyes peering around the ally, before finally focusing on me.  The door man recognized me instantly; after all I was a regular, if not frequent visitor to Caritas.  

He opened the door and waited as I walked inside. I nodded my thanks to him, before descending the staircase, the music growing louder with each step.  At the bottom of the steps, I passed under the metal detector, and glanced around the dimly lit room. On the stage to my right, a Chaos demon was singing along to Tom Jones.  If it hadn't have looked so funny, it would have been disturbing.

I glanced around the rest of the room, searching for the person, or rather demon that was the main cause of my coming here.  I should have spotted him instantly after all he was wearing a suit the brightest shade of green, with a deep red shirt underneath. I couldn't help think that his outfit clashed slightly with his natural skin colour.  God, I've been hanging around with Cordelia far too much.

After a moment he headed over to me, some concoction of a cocktail held in his grasp. "Hey Wes, what brings you down here??" he asked taking in my grim expression.

"Angelus' back, and Baby isn't far behind," I stated simply. 

His face fell and he glanced around his club as though worried that someone else had heard what I'd said.  He ushered me across to the bar before asking, "How the Hell'd that happen?" He knocked back the rest of his drink nervously before ordering both one for me and himself another. 

"That's what I thought you'd help me with," I replied.  "Saw anything that could maybe give us a clue?" I continued.

He shook his head.  "No not a thing," he replied.  Again he glanced around the club, his gaze coming to a stop on the far corner.  "It's most likely to have been caused by magic though, right?" he asked handing me my drink.  I nodded my head accepting it from him.  "In that case old Benji's probably the one to ask."  He nodded in the same direction he'd been staring in for the last couple of minutes.

I turned to see a small, elderly looking gentleman, hunched over in one of the booths.  He wore a blue shirt with a brown cardigan wrapped around his shoulders and he was playing cards with a large scaly looking creature.

"He's the owner of most, if not all of the magic shops here in LA.  Makes a point to know everything that's been sold.  And if somebody's been buying the right equipment to perform a soul removal spell, he'll know about it," Lorne whispered to me.  I nodded my head in agreement placing my now empty glass on the table before heading across to Benji's table.

As I approached the table, the scaly demon was the first to notice me.  He barred a set of pointy metal like teeth but when I didn't seem perturbed he continued with the game he was playing with Benji.  I came to a stop in front of the table and still Benji didn't notice me, either that or he was more interested in completing his game which he seemed to be winning.   After a moment the scaly demon threw down his cards and stood up stalking away from the table, seemingly a bad loser. The faint traces of a chuckle could be heard from Benji and he eventually turned to me.

"Your one of Angelus' boys aren't you? Wesley something or other?" he asked, indicating for me to take a seat opposite him.  I did and nodded in reply.  It never really amazed me how well known our family was; it seemed everyone and everything had heard about us one way or another.

"I was told you're the owner of most of the magic shops here in LA," I began.  He nodded and then began coughing frantically.  

As he steadied himself, he waved a hand across to where Lorne was preparing the song for the next demon who had the courage, real or alcohol induced, to attempt a song.  "So I heard" he replied simply.  I had no idea what he was talking about because there was no way he could have heard what Lorne and I had discussed.  After all, we were across the other side of the room, plus with the loud drumming of the music, you had to practically shout to be heard by some one standing next to you.  He interrupted my thoughts and confused me even further when he continued, "But I can't help you, not unless your after a spell to restore their souls."  His face fell.  How did he know that was what I was after?  My face must have said it all because he chuckled again.  It was a soft soothing sound, much like the one made by a child's grandfather. 

I expected him to inform me of how he knew all of this, and who'd told him but he didn't and simply continued to say, "Nobody brought the ingredients for a soul removal incantation, or if they have they didn't get it from my shops."  He took a breath.  "But if you want to restore their souls, your best to use the spell you used before."  At that moment, another demon walked across to the table and Benji greeted him with a nod.  

I took this as my hint to leave and suspected this Demon to be another contestant.  I rose to my feet and moved to leave but Benji grabbed ahold of my arm.  I turned to face him and caught the few glimpses of red that shone behind the usual blueness of his eyes.  My face was a mask of shock and he let out a hearty laugh.   I couldn't help but chuckle myself as I walked away, understanding finally why he was able to hear to the conversations across the other side of the room.  Benji wasn't quite as human as he first appeared.

I arrived back at the hotel just before 5 o'clock and, as I had excepted, as soon as I was across the threshold I was bombarded with questions.

"What's happened?"

"Where's Angel?"

"Why's Cordelia in the hospital?"

"What does Drusilla mean, about the Dove? What's happened to Baby?"

Ignoring their questions, I headed into Angel's office.  Pausing in the doorway, I called out to Fred.  "I need your help in performing a soul restoration spell.  If you do this for me, I'll tell you and Gunn everything that happened." 

"Well sure, I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can. But a soul restoration spell?  What on earth will I be able to do?  Is this the same kind of spell you did when Baby was first turned?" she asked in her soft Texan drawl.

I nodded and walked in to Angel's office, immediately going to the cupboard and pulling out a large, locked metal box.  I pulled out the keys from my pocket that I had collected from my apartment on my way over.  Fred followed me into the room, closing the door behind her.

Inside the box lay an Orb of Thesulah, the Romanian incantation, a Latin book, some incense and various bones, and stones.  I handed the book to Fred and she looked confused, opening it she studied the pages 

"But I don't speak Latin" she informed timidly and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't need to understand it you just have to say it," I replied as I began to set out the various objects, creating a sacred circle, and then surrounding that with the bones and candles.  I lit a stick of incense and passed it to Fred instructing her to wave it around as I performed the incantation.  I explained to her when and when not to read the Latin script I directed her to.  She nodded in understanding and I completed setting up the equipment, placing the Orb inside the circle and taking a seat cross legged just in front of it, but still in the sacred circle, holding the incantation in front of me.  Once I was ready, I threw down the stones, and nodded my head indicating to Fred that she could begin to read. 

She cleared her throat nervously before she began:

"Quod perditum est, invenietur" she read out loud struggling with the pronunciation slightly.

"Not dead...nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call," I then added.  I could already feel the ancient magic began to wash over me, and as we continued the spell I could feel it getting stronger and stronger.  As we neared the end, I felt something wash through me and my whole being began to tingle.  My eyes grew wide and I tipped my head back, painfully, as the rest of the incantation spilled through me, automatically.  "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte." I chanted as I threw my head forward staring into the Orb as it began to glow. 

"Wesley are you okay?" Fred asked watching me nervously.

Unable to answer her, my chanting continued steadily. "Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el."   The glowing of the Orbs became brighter with each word, as I continued, "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" 

Fred cast a nervous glance to the door as though, she wasn't sure whether or not this should have been happening and if she should go for help.  But she had nothing to worry about as I was soon to finish.  "Acum!" I yelled eventually, my body going limp as the magic dissipated.  

The orb glowed brightly for a brief moment and then fell into darkness. I relaxed, feeling slightly exhausted and panting wildly. 

Fred stared at the orb and then turned to me, a luck of worry graced her features "Did it work?" she asked simply. 

Unknown to the both of us, in an alley on downtown LA, a middle-aged woman with seemingly distorted features, suddenly dropped onto her knees gasping for unneeded breath.  As a wave of light washed over her, and a small cry of pain escaped her blood red lips, her yellow eyes swiftly flashed a bright white. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Ebony Silvers the goddess of the Babyverse, after all this chapter is centered on her creation, which without I wouldn't have met some wonderful people. Thanks for betaing and posting this story for me Ebs-YOU ROCK.

****

The Blue Gaze of Death

I could hear and feel the pounding of my footsteps as I chased after my prey. The constant beating created a rhythmical pattern, much like the rapid heart-beat of the young boy I was slowly gaining on.

I was only a couple of steps away from him, when he suddenly caught me off guard by turning sharply down an alley on our right and therefore furthering the distance slightly between us. I let out an aggravated snarl as I increased my pace, determined to catch him sooner rather than later. Don't get me wrong. This little game had nothing to do with the kill; I'd already had my fill on an elderly couple earlier that night. This was all about the chase, why else would I have given the boy a head start. But at the moment I didn't have the patience to play cat and mouse all night. 

The boy's heartbeat increased in speed slightly and I could hear his breath coming in quick short gasps, his steps faltering slightly from exhaustion. I also noticed that we were quickly coming to the end of the alley way. Unfortunately it led onto the main road and not a dead end like I would have preferred. So, not really requiring an audience, I decided that now was a better time to finish this as any. I reached into the waistband of my leather skirt and pulled out the 45mm automatic that had been resting there. Making sure the silencer was still in place I straightened my arm and aimed, shooting him in the back of the leg. With a small cry of pain, he fell hard onto the ground.

As he came into contact with the concrete, the wind was knocked out of him and a groan of pain escaped his lips. I strolled over to where he was attempting to crawl away from me and clasped onto a handful of his brown hair, pulling him quickly onto his feet.

Before he had a chance to steady himself, I spun him around to face me. I ignored the blood that was seeping from the bullet wound and slowly gliding down his leg, staining his jeans. His eyes were wide and pleading as I placed my hand on his chin, the other one still firmly clasped on the scuff of his neck, but I wasn't affected by his puppy dog appearance. I felt no remorse as I twisted his head sharply to the side and reveled in the dull crack as his neck snapped and his limp body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

I took in a deep breath to calm the raging borrowed blood that flowed through my veins, when suddenly I felt a surge of pain in my chest, as though I'd been kicked in the ribs. At the sudden surprising pain, my demon came forth and I felt my features distort as I doubled over, my quick gasps taking in unneeded oxygen. I placed my hands on my knees. waiting for the pain to subside. Eventually it eased slightly and I straightened myself up. I glanced around the abandoned alley, searching for the bloody witch or warlock who had performed the spell that cause such agonizing pain that had only now finally died down to a bearable level. But even with my heightened senses and vision I couldn't hear, see, or smell anyone or anything that could have performed the spell.

But before the thought had completely crossed my mind, I was blasted by a force of energy that caused me to stumble backwards before collapsing onto my knees. My skin burned as it scraped across the rough, cold concrete and I'm sure a hole was ripped into my stockings. I let out a small cry of pain. I felt a burning and tingling sensation in the centre of my chest, much like the feeling a shot of whiskey creates as it glides down your throat. Gradually, the soothing feeling spread to my stomach and then to my throat until eventually it covered all of me. The last place I could feel it creeping to was my head, or rather my temples. And although I couldn't feel any pain or discomfort, I somehow instinctively knew that my eyes had flashed with a silvery white light, interrupting the usual feral yellow of the demon mask for a brief instant. The burning and tingling feeling quickly dissipated after that and I unexpectedly felt exhausted. I leaned forward on my hands, pinching my eyes shut for a brief moment as though preparing myself for the exertion of climbing to my feet. 

Once the tiredness had faded I slowly peeled my eyes back open, only to be confronted by the blue gaze of death, two cold unmoving eyes watched me and I was encaptured by them, unable to turn my gaze away because for some unknown reason they fascinated me. Really, I should have been used to there oceanic colour and lucid gaze because these eyes were exactly the same as Spike's. I could have drowned in his for the rest of eternity, but still these were different somehow, they didn't hold the same mischievousness Spike's always held, nor did they show love, affection, and pure trust. Instead they held something akin to pain and fear, fear of me, fear of death, and fear of failure. I don't know who this fear of failure was directed at but it was definitely there. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and discouraged by the young boy's steely gaze and so I jumped up onto my feet and escaped from the alley as quickly as I could.

I walked along the street feeling very heavy, as though carrying the weight of the world. Every part of my being ached and I struggled to move my feet even though I was desperate to get away.

Something about that boy was burrowing into my mind, like a worm into an apple. I approached a young woman and as I neared her she let out a frightened shriek. At that moment I had no idea what had caused her to cry out. And I didn't care because something registered in my mind as though it had clicked into place and I realized what had unnerved me about the boy. He was an innocent, not a rapist or a murderer, not even barely into adulthood. I mean even if he was a druggy or an alcoholic it wouldn't have been enough, or as bad a thing, to be killed for.

I continued down the street, his blue eyes scarring my memory for the rest of eternity. I tried to recall what had happened to him, what the frigging hell I'd done to him, but my memory of the past 36 hours was all a blur. I walked past a middle-aged man and his face froze in fear as his gaze slipped down to my top, I followed his stare not taking any notice as he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Oh my God, my top was covered in blood, both new and old. Its deep crimson colour was accentuated by the white lace of the material.

I dry heaved, an immediate reaction in the face of revulsion and steadied myself against the wall. "What the bloody hell has happened to me?" I whispered, pushing myself off of the wall, suddenly feeling an urgency to get back to the hotel, to get back to my family.

I jogged towards the hotel, still feeling tired and heavy. Thankfully, I recognized the streets and so was able to find my way back with ease. I turned left down a street and was suddenly plagued by lost memories that begin to resurface from wherever they were previously hidden. In an instant I remembered everything I'd done, the monster I was only minutes before, killing an elderly couple. Their blood, which I could still taste on my lips, was splashed across my top. I remembered chasing the young boy from the alley to just simply break his neck.

Thirty-six hours worth of events continued to be conjured in my mind. I had to fight the urge to just collapse there and wait for Spike to come and find me. Oh God, what the hell am I going to do when Spike finds out? He kills our childer for doing exactly the same thing. Innocents aren't to be killed. It was a rule which had to be obeyed.

I quickened my pace and eventually arrived at the Hyperion. From outside I could hear my family talking. I considered going in the back way, and avoiding my fate, what they would think of me? But then, which ever way I entered the hotel I would have to face their wrath sooner or later. And although later would allow me a few more seconds of my unlife, I decided there just wasn't any point in delaying it any longer.

I stalked up to the door, taking in an unneeded breath to steady my growing nerves, before walking into the hotel lobby. Aallowing the door to slam behind me I froze, before I was even fully across the threshold five pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. I felt remarkably how I suspected a chimpanzee must feel when locked in a cage 27 hours a day, 7 days a week, its soul purpose of living to entertain idiotic humans by going about it every day life. An easy life it would appear to be, but standing there with my family and friends watching me, studying me waiting for my reaction, it didn't seem easy at all.

I looked around all of their faces, trying to grasp a sense of what their feelings were towards me. First my eyes rested on Drusilla, her steely blue gaze penetrated my soul, a common occurrence during her moment's contemporary sanity. The Vampiress watched me knowingly. A small smile played at the corners of her read lips, because she already knew, probably before I had even arrived at the hotel, that I was back. The demon that usually resided beneath the barrier of my soul was back where it belonged, and hopefully it was going to be there permanently from this day forth. Not sharing a word or any sign of communication, because none was needed, I turned to the person standing to the right of her:

Wesley's eyes had drifted between the two of us constantly during our silent exchange, and as I turned to him he just nodded in understanding. I presumed he was the one who had performed the spell, after all he was only one with the power and focus to have been able to pull it off. From this day onwards a new level of respect was created between the two of us. I presumed that he all ready understood that I was once again Spike's Baby, and not some untamed fledgling vampire who couldn't control there lust for blood. With Wesley, the fact that Drusilla had excepted me immediately was good enough confirmation for him, because how ever crazy Dru may be, Wesley adored her nonetheless. She was his Black Goddess and he took everything she said, shouted ,or whispered in with the utmost interest.

In the centre of the room stood Fred, and as I turned my gaze to her, a comforting smile spread across her lips although though I could see fear in her huge brown eyes. I wasn't surprised. Unlike Drusilla, she didn't have a demon who could sense my soul deep with in me, nor did she understand Drusilla as well as Wesley did. She couldn't instinctively tell that everything was all right. None the less she stood her ground. It wasn't like I saw either her or Gunn much, but still they stood by us, as loyal as the rest of the family that I saw everyday. I smiled at her in thankfulness, and suddenly my attention was caught by a movement behind her.

I watched as Gunn rose to his feet, placing a large hand on her shoulder. His wife turned and glanced at him, a look of worry cast in her features suddenly. She knew, much like the rest of us, that deep down Gunn would rather stake first and think later. Although he had always been like that, his feeling towards demons had become much worse ever since his sister was turned and he was forced to stake her. I presumed that his views and belief were reconciled much by the previous events, by the sudden lose of my soul. I watched him for a moment and felt as though he was studying me, analyzing me. I had the sudden urge to make a smart remark about him signing up for the Initiative but only Spike and I would actually get it. So I decided to let it lie. Instead I turned to the person standing next to the couple and wished I hadn't.

Because to the right of Gunn stood Spike. I glanced down at the floor for a moment, suddenly finding the hotels tiling the most interesting thing in the universe. After a moment I moved to look up, but I didn't get very far because before I knew what had happened Spike raced towards me wrapping me up in his strong arms, and spinning me around until even my head was dizzy.

When he eventually stopped my already messed up hair was flung across my face. "Oh God. Oh baby, you're alright. Everything's all right, Dove," he whispered, setting me down on my feet, hugging me close to him. After a moment he pulled away from me slightly and moved to wipe my hair from my eyes, before pulling me back towards him once more. I closed my eyes reveling in the closeness of him, as though I hadn't seen him in years. When I reopened them I saw the other occupants of the room beginning to leave. 

"How the hell did this happen?" I asked suddenly and everyone froze. I'm not sure why. Whether it was because they didn't know or whether they were too scared to tell me, I had no idea. And I didn't get chance to find out either because in the next instant the doors of the Hyperion flung open, to reveal hunched and cowering Angel.

And much like it did with me, the whole room turned to stare at him.


End file.
